Chowder (Series)
Chowder is the series with the greatest young boy who cooks like a fantasy that will come to real. Team Chowder 'Chowder' A 10-year-old chubby purple cat/bear/rabbit who serves as an apprentice under the chef Mung Daal, Chowder lives with Mung Daal and his wife, Truffles, in a room at the top of the catering business. Chowder wants to become a great chef, but he is very impulsive and scatterbrained and often gives in to his urges. He is always hungry and eats anything, even a customer's order. Chowder can also regurgitate objects, and he is used as a storage container by the other characters. According to Greenblatt, he is a composite of a cat, a bear and a rabbit, and his species was verified in at least one episode.[1] C.H. Greenblatt voiced his adult self in the last episode. 'Mung Daal' The elderly chef who runs the catering company at which Chowder works.[2]Although his exact age has not been stated, he has mentioned that he has cooked for at least 386 years,[3] and he celebrated 450 years of marriage to Truffles (see below).[4] He is a light blue-colored humanoid of indeterminate species. Mung is named after the Indian dish mung daal; Greenblatt had originally planned to give Mung an Indian accent, but later decided against it.[5] 'Shnitzel' A taupe rock monster and professional chef who works at Mung Daal's Catering Company. His vocabulary consists almost entirely of "Radda", although he sometimes says other simple words.[6] He talks in the episode "The Trouble with Truffles" because he finally gets calm enough. Shnitzel is the "straight man" to the other more excitable characters and is frequently agitated. He gets stuck with menial labor or cleanup duty, as well as the heavy lifting because he is extremely strong. Although usually angered by Chowder's antics, Shnitzel really has a soft spot for Chowder, as he cries when it was thought that Chowder has vanished forever.[6][7] Kevin Michael Richardson voiced Shnitzel for the debut episode "The Froggy Apple Crumple Thumpkin" and was replaced at the last moment by DiMaggio due to Richardson being busy with other projects at the time.[6] 'Truffles' 'A mushroom pixie and Mung Daal's wife who handles the business side of Mung's catering business. She is practical but has a foul temper and easily loses patience with her husband, his staff, and their customers. Greenblatt said that he based Truffles on his mother.[8] Greenblatt said that he initially found difficulty in working on any story with Truffles since the character could be "so abrasive" that the ''Chowder staff had to be "a little more sensitive about finding her softer side." Greenblatt said that the staff eventually decided that "a little Truffles goes a long way." Therefore she would appear occasionally in Chowder in a manner similar to how Oscar the Grouchappears in Sesame Street.[9][10] Gazpacho A woolly mammoth storekeeper who sells strange produce and ingredients at the farmers market. He does his best to offer advice to Chowder when needed. He lives with his overbearing mother, who never appears. It is later revealed in the episode "The Spookiest House in Marzipan" that Gazpacho has no mother, and that he actually suffers with dissociative identity disorder. This disorder is further hinted at in the episode "Banned From The Stand" when Gazpacho ends up banning himself from his own stand. Gazpacho shows no interest in moving out and improving his own life. Gazpacho's worst enemies are ninjas. Greenblatt named him after the cold soup gazpacho; Greenblatt said that he did not know why, but the name suited the character immediately.[5] Panini' A 10-year-old[citation needed] pink cat/rabbit who has a crush on Chowder and reminds him at every opportunity. Chowder does not return the feelings and responds with "I'm not your boyfriend!" whenever she greets him. Panini is an apprentice to Ms. Endive, and is also possessive of Chowder. Panini gets jealous when she sees Chowder with another girl. Her original character concept had her bully Chowder in a manner described by Greenblatt as similar to Angelica Pickles from ''Rugrats.[11] Greenblatt removed the pointy ears since he felt this did not fit in with the rounded shapes in Chowder. Greenblatt did not like characters similar to Angelica and believed that he needed to make Panini "cuter and sweeter".[11]Greenblatt said that the details of Panini formed when the creator decided that Panini had a crush on Chowder; since Chowder is not old enough to fall in love with females, according to Greenblatt this aspect would frustrate Chowder "in a more fun way".[11] In the last episode, it is shown that Chowder finally returned Panini's feelings and they are married with many kids and was voiced by Grey DeLisle. Panini's name literally means "sandwiches" in Italian, while her former name, Borlotti, is a type of beans. Category:2007 series debut Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:American Cartoon Category:Cartoons Category:Fantasy Category:Rated G